Never Alone
by rose by another name 12
Summary: Severus Snape and Adelaide Croft have always been companions and have been in love since they were teenagers at Hogwarts. Happiness is all they wish to achieve but with wars raging and their destinies being laid out before them, will their love survive? How will a reason for goodness shape Severus's fate? And what role do the two in molding Harry Potter for his triumph over evil?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings all ye wonderful potterheads! I come bearing my latest manifestation of media addiction. This is my first HP story, so please forgive any errors or inconsistencies. Thank you to all of those who read and reviewed my previous stories3 Please review or PM me if you have any suggestions on this one. Thanks and enjoy!**

**I remain ladies and gentlemen your obedient servant,**

**R.B.A.N.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to the brilliant Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I pathetically quoted one of the movies in here...oh well.**

Chapter One: Adelaide

If you had asked Adelaide Croft what she was most afraid of when she was a child, she would have answered with something pompous like spiders, or incurring the wrath of her older sister. Perhaps she would even mention her grandmother's collection of china dolls. They often took it into their porcelain heads to move positions when no one was looking.

Later on, when the dolls had been broken and her sister had all but forgotten her, she would have told you that she was afraid of losing her family. This would have been code for Severus of course. Severus was the closest thing she had to family.

Now, if she could muster the words, she would express that she most frightened of Lucius Malfoy's snake head cane, it's cold metal biting into her skin and sounding sickening cracks from her bones . Or perhaps the spidery fingers of Bellatrix Lestrange as they vexed her mind and body.

At this moment she was petrified of the Dark Lord's raspy voice as he ordered his minions about. But most of all, she feared the horrified look in Severus's eyes as he watched it all unfold, never acting in her defense because it would jeopardize his mission.

Even now as he carried her down the dimmed halls of Hogwarts, she feared what horrors emerge from the shadows.

Her vision was fleeting, unconsciousness called her with a tempting whisper. The faint lamps on the walls hurt her eyes. She buried her face in his cloak. Severus was muttering softly, something meant to comfort her, or perhaps himself.

"Severus!" A voice said, gasping slightly. Professor McGonagall made her way towards the pair, her robes flourishing behind her. "What's happened to her?!"

"The death eaters," Severus breathed, his voice weakened. "Th-they hurt her, I couldn't stop it."

"Get her to the hospital wing," McGonagall advised. "Quickly."

He followed the older woman to the stretched out room known as the infirmary, laying his beloved down on one of the beds. She had always been his beloved. It had always been him who protected her.

Until now,that is.

Madame Pomfrey and several others gathered around her, assessing the damage. Through the dull ache in her body, she saw him sinking back into the shadows, as he so often had. He was afraid of the blame. Afraid to see her hurting anymore.

She reached out a frail, bruised arm. "Stay." She whispered.

That stopped him. She had said that word to him so many times before. And every time he had done just as she asked. She melted any layer of ice that dared creep over his heart. She was his light as he dragged her deeper into darkness.

And by some miracle, some divine twist of fate, she needed him.

He rushed to her side, taking her hand. "Very well," he whispered, sobbing ever so slightly. "I'll stay."

With that promise, she closed her eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_The thump of books and knees finding stone was barely audible amongst the crowded halls of Hogwarts. Eleven year old Adelaide Croft groaned to herself. Her lack of height had earned her many days of being pushed from pillar to post this term. _

_She was going to be late to transfiguration if she didn't get to her feet soon, but the weight of books was ever so impairing. She wished one of these imbeciles would at least carry a book for her._

_Just as she reached for her potions manual, she felt a cold patch of skin against hers. _

_She let out a small gasp. Looking up, she met a pair of dark eyes. They were attached to a pale faced boy with long black hair. He looked about her age, perhaps a year or two older. He was wearing Slytherin robes, just like her. In fact, he was almost familiar."Let me help you with that."_

_He assisted her in standing and took her stack of books. "Thank you." She said._

_"Incompetent fools, aren't they?"He offered._

_"Yes," she agreed with a giggle. The halls had cleared, she was most certainly going to be late, but it didn't matter. She was happy to be in the company of this strange boy._

_"It doesn't seem right."_

_"What?" She asked._

_"How they just, don't...see you." He replied._

_"What do you mean?" _

_He stopped in the middle of the hall. "All those people rushing by, pushing past you. How can they not see you? You're so..." He was searching for another word besides beautiful. "Eye catching."_

_"Never been called that before." She mused with a chuckle. "Thank you."_

_Silence ensued for the next few minutes. "Well, this is where we part ways Eye Catching."_

_She realized that that had reached the stair wells, ever readjusting. She was almost sad to go. She liked the strange young boy. She hoped she could seek him out later. "Sorry I didn't catch you're name."_

_"Because I didn't throw it." He punned. "Meet me by the Womping Willow during the quidditch match this afternoon." _

_She nodded, and was about to ask why when she turned and saw that he had vanished. _

_As she climbed the stairs and waited for them to find their place, she pondered who the lonely looking little boy was and why he wanted to see her again. Didn't most lonely people wish to remain that way? _

_As she snuck into transfiguration, another question slithered into her head._

_ Why did she want to see him again?_

He sat by her bedside all night, watching over her, keeping a grip on her hand. It was half past three when Dumbledore came into the infirmary,hearing of Severus's arrival.

"You should sleep Severus," the old wizard said. "You've earned the rest."

"How can I rest when she is in pain?" He was still seething.

"You cannot." Dumbledore agreed. "For even when your body tires, your heart beats on. And for Professor Croft it would seem."

"Has Harry Potter been delivered to his relatives?" Snape asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "It is a terrible loss, the deaths of James and Lily."

"Lily..." Severus whispered, remembering his old friend. He was filled with regret at not being able to save her, but in turn, her death had allowed him to save Adelaide. Everyone one had been so busy seeing to the Dark Lord's victory that they did not notice him steal into the night with his beloved.

"But the boy will be protected, nonetheless." The headmaster assured. "And when the time comes he will take his place here. You must watch over him Severus. Lily would have wanted it that way."

"He doesn't need protection." He said, thinking only of watching over her. "The Dark Lord is gone."

"The Dark Lord will return." Dumbledore warned. "And when he does the boy will be in terrible danger. Lily was Adelaide's closest friend, not to mention yours. "

Severus nodded. He would undertake the task, for Lily, for Adelaide.

His eyes found her again, assessing her injuries. He could see clearly now the small cut above her eyebrow, the angry bruises on her face. Madame Pomprey had said that there were fractures and breaks. The work of Bellatrix no doubt. This had been a particular pleasure for she and Lucius, who noticed the expression of despair on Severus's face. His distress gave them a sadistic sense of pleasure.

Dumbledore noticed where he was looking. "I trust that this will secure your allegiances?"

"I would gladly see each and every one of their heads on a pike." Severus drawled, his voice stoic and yet still on the edge of sobbing. "And mine with them."

"This is not your doing Severus." Dumbledore said. "None of us will place blame on you. And neither will she."

"I should have stopped them." He stated. His voice had no anger now, only sorrow and regret.

"They would have killed you," the older man countered. "And then her. You saved her life, Severus."

"She will be frightened," predicted Snape. This was only the first wave of horror in a sea of those to come.

"And you will be with her."

"Always."

_She found him reading under the willow, the courtyard was clear. He was immersed in his book, not looking up. She sat down beside him. She didn't want to break his concentration._

_Leaning over his shoulder, she read along with him. It was a guidebook on potions. The subject was far to mundane for her taste, but she fancied that everyone had their choices in entertainment._

_"It's rather rude not to say hello," said the boy suddenly. _

_"I didn't want to interrupt you." She explained._

_"I've read it before," he dismissed._

_"You don't like Quittich?" She asked. Everyone else was watching the game._

_"No," he answered simply._

_"So," she began. "You promised you're name."_

_"So I did." He looked at the girl. Her eyes were a strange color. Pale green, nearly blue. Her light blonde hair, was pulled from her face by a green ribbon._

_"Well?" She sat down beside him, peering at him eagerly _

_He took a breath as if he intended to tell her, but then said, "You're rather short for a first year, aren't you?"_

_"Yes," she replied. He was becoming frustrating. "But I like it. Helps when you don't want to be seen."_

_"I empathize entirely." He closed his book. "I would much rather know you're name first."_

_"Adelaide," she stated. "Adelaide Croft."_

_"You're very trusting, Adelaide,"said the boy. "Giving me your identity so willingly."_

_"Why wouldn't I trust you?"_

_"I could be wicked." He said, turning his lips into a devious smile._

_"But you're not." Stated the girl. "I can see it."_

_"And what else do you see?"_

_She placed her finger on her lips, thinking. "Well I'm not sure what it is yet, but it's there."_

_He smiled, genuinely then. "Severus," said the boy._

_"What?" Adelaide asked, caught off guard._

_"That's my name. Severus Snape."_

_She gave him a toothy smile. "Well it's lovely to meet you Severus Snape."_

_"You as well," he grinned. "Adelaide Croft."_

**A/N: Annnnd that's a wrap! Please post a review and tell me what you think. I just had to give our favorite grumpy professor a little bit of happiness. Well he wasn't happy there but...um...oh you know what I mean. Anyway thanks for reading, the next chapter is in the making!**


	2. Chapter Two: A World of Love and Hate

Hello all my faithful adherents! I gladly present another lovely chronicle from your's truly. Please review and feel free to leave suggestions. This chapter is rather lengthy, sorry it took so long. Thank you to those who reviewed and followed.

Lots of love!

~Rose

P.S. Shout out to any Once Upon a Time fans: See if you can spot a bit of Snow and Charming in this chapter;) I'm such a nerd...I tell everyone this is modeled after Rumbelle...hmmmm:)

Chapter Two: A World of Love and Hate

He had been awake for hours, watching over her. She didn't stir. Her face held a broken peace. The kind that comes after defeat. The battle isn't won but at least it's over.

He held her hand, but dared not squeeze too tight. He was almost afraid she'd shatter, or disappear. His worst fear was that she wouldn't wake.

By morning her was sitting in a chair by her bed . He pressed her hand to his forehead, begging her silently to open her eyes. He knew now that he couldn't live without her. He had tried, he'd been forced, but without her, he faded into darkness.

He often had been coerced by the song of evil. It promised ease and fulfillment, power and vengeance. But something warm always gripped him before the tune could penetrate his heart.

It was her.

Her voice took the place of the tempting melody. It offered light and prosperity. And, above all else, it offered her love.

And in the end he took it.

She was his one companion, all that truly mattered. Even as children they had helped one another through difficult times. And this would prove to be the most difficult yet.

The hardest part thus far was forgiving himself. He couldn't stop this, any of it. It was almost if fate's hand had swept away all other alternatives.

But he couldn't dwell on it, for her sake. She needed him now. "Come back to me," he begged, planting a kiss on her hand.

Moments later, a shrill voice broke the silence. "Where is she?" It yelled. It traveled on clacking feet and bounced of the high ceilings. "Where's my little sister?"

The tall, brunette form of Marsha Croft-Downing appeared from the dim. She was dressed in the richest of cloaks, hair impeccably styled, obviously still trying to out do her sister. To Severus, this feat was impossible.

Marsha allowed a feigned sob to escape her lips. Snape withheld the urge to scoff. Marsha hadn't spoken to Adelaide in years, not since she had tried to have her married off to a pigheaded ministry worker. "My God, what have the done to you?"

Severus noticed a meek, bespeckled woman following Marsha with a pen and note pad. This visit clearly not out of the goodness of her heart. Severus doubted the existence of that particular feature.

Marsha stepped closer, placing a hand on Adelaide's cheek with visible reluctance.

"Hello Marsha," Snape said cordially.

The woman looked up at him with glaring green eyes. "You." She said sharply. "This is all your fault! You should be ashamed of yourself. Leading her to believe you love her, taking her away from all that privilege! Now look what's happened to her. I'll bet you hit her yourself, didn't you? I always knew you would. Then you come back here all high and mighty. Well you're no hero!"

Severus rose to his full height, anger radiating from him. "How dare you," he said, only refraining from shouting to avoid waking Adelaide. "You ignorant woman! I would never lay a hand on her! Look at you, you're only here to tend to your precious reputation! You haven't been her family since you tried to force her to marry that imbecile from the ministry. You have no right to call her your sister."

Marsha ignored him, raising her nose even higher into the air. She turned to the reporter with a flourish. "My poor sister, saved from the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, by one of his spawn." She looked pointedly at Severus. The meek reporter's quill scratched a few notes onto a notepad floating near her head.

The witch clasped a hand over her heart. "Oh how I tried to warn her, but the poor naive girl thought that she was in love. Adelaide was ever the black sheep of our family, alas..."

"Enough," growled Snape, willing the quill and paper to burn. They smoldered in the air for a moment before crashing to the ground. "You are no less evil than I Marsha, using your sisters misfortunes as publicity. If you think that the ministry will embrace you with sympathy, then you are a fool."

Before Marsha could reply, Madame Pomprey, having heard the argument, rushed into the ward. "Marsha," she touched the woman's shoulder. "I think you should leave. Ms. Croft is in no condition for all this fighting."

"And he gets to stay!" Marsha rasped. "Honestly Poppy, this is his fault."

"That it not for you to decide dear," the nurse said firmly. "Now be on your way, Albus will find a place for you until she awakens."

The brunette huffed and clacked angrily out of the ward, her reporter scuttling behind her.

"Thank you," Severus said emptily to Poppy.

"Your welcome," replied the nurse stiffly. "Marsha forgets that she is transparent to us."

Severus smirked and let out a chuckle at the woman's audacity. Soon after he regained his seriousness. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past six dear."

"Dumbledore will have to find someone to teach in her place until she is well," Severus said. School terms had only started a month ago, and it was Adelaide's first year teaching Magical History, as well as keeping the library in working order. According to her, it was the best job in the world.

"We'll practically have to tie her to the bed," the nurse said, "this one never did like being tended to." Severus noticed that she was biting her lip, shaken by this semblance of the Death Eater's brutality.

Why he'd ever elected to join such an organization was beyond him. He recalled something about wanting power, to never again be trampled on by self-righteous fools like James Potter.

Anything he thought he would have accomplished was all for naught now. The only thing he desired was her forgiveness, her love, her safety.

And this time, he would have it.

After a moment or so, Madame Pomprey scuttle off to see to get other duties. Severus looked at Adelaide's face once more. Most would call it peaceful, the expression she wore, but he knew better. Peace was for when she was sleeping, loitering on the common room couch with her shoe's off, but her stockings still in place. Peace was when she unconsciously blew a hair from her face, or smiled because she wasn't asleep at all.

The face she wore now was not one of peace, but of apprehension. She did not want to wake up to this world gone mad, she wished to close her eyes and hunker down until it was all over, but she knew she couldn't. She had promises to keep, debts to repay and lives to save, secrets to protect and friends to mourn.

Most of all she had a man to love.

Severus bent down and pressed a long kiss to her forehead. "Don't be afraid," he whispered.

And that was all the invitation she needed.

Slowly but surely her eyes blinked open. And, as she looked stared straight at him, expression became something purely unreadable.

_They sat there for several minutes after their greeting, just silently studying each other. The Womping Willow groaned loudly and shook a few if it's twigs onto the pair. _

_"So why don't you like Quittach?" Adelaide asked. She laid back on the grass, allowing its coolness to seep through her robes._

_"What's the point of chasing a bunch of balls around in the air for hours on end?" Snape asked. "Very monotonous, if you ask me, and hardly worth my time." _

_"I suppose your right," Adelaide replied. "I don't even pay attention most of the time, I just go for the food."_

_He offered her a light chuckle. _

_"So you're a second year?" _

_"Yes."_

_"You sound older."_

_"I get that a lot," the young boy blew a black tendril away from his face. "So do you."_

_"Thank you," cooed Adelaide. "You may know my sister Marsha. She's a third year, but she may be in one of your classes. She had to repeat Defense Against the Dark Arts."_

_"Ah yes," he said. "I've seen her around." He paused for a moment. "She has very... big hair."_

_Adelaide laughed. "Father and I like to call it a squirrels nest, though apparently it's a bee hive."_

_"She never mentioned she had a little sister," he pointed out._

_"She doesn't like to talk about me," Adelaide said matter of factly. "She would prefer it if I were stuffed in the broom cupboard."_

_"That would be a horrible place for you," remarked Severus dryly. "Much too dark."_

_Adelaide smiled warmly. "So what about you?" She asked. "Any brothers or sisters?"_

_"No," he replied simply. _

_"You're lucky," she stated, though she noted by his glum expression that he didn't feel lucky. "So where do you live?"_

_"Cokeworth," he replied. "On a street called Spinner's End. My dads a muggle."_

_"My gran is," she said. "I don't think it's anything to be ashamed of. It just means we're a bit more diverse than everyone else."_

_"How did you make Slytherin with such acceptance?" He asked, almost bitterly._

_"I have no idea," she laughed. "The rest of my family were Ravenclaws, though I don't see how Marsha qualified for that. She hardly has a thought in her head. I'm a bit of a bad seed in her eyes." _

_"You?" he scoffed. "Never."_

_"Well how do you know?" She sounded almost offended._

_"You just have that air about you. It isn't innocence, but perhaps..goodness." His eyes fixed on hers, and she stared at him. _

_"Maybe it's just an act," she smirked, "to fool you."_

_"Maybe..." he considered. "But not likely. You gave yourself away."_

_"How?"_

_"You came."_

_She nodded in comphrehension. "You don't have any other friends?"_

_"Just Lily Evans," he replied, "she's a Gryfindor and she lives near me. She probably out there cheering James Potter on"_

_"I've seen her," Adelaide remarked. "She's very pretty."_

_"Yes," Severus agreed, absentmindedly twirling a blade of grass between his fingers. It was as green as Lily Evans's eyes, which was a splendid color in his opinion. However, today it seemed slightly dimmed by Adelaide's almost blue._

_After another long silence, Adelaide peered at him curiously. "Why did you ask me to meet you?" She asked. He didn't look up, he simply continued to pluck at the grass. "If you have other friends, I mean."_

_"I think you're fascinating," he admitted a bit dreamily. "I've seen you a lot, walking around the school. You never seem to pay attention to anyone else. And you talk quite a lot to the professors, whom all seem to like you. Someone might say you were unfriendly, but you're really very pleasant. So why does no one seem to befriend you?"_

_"I don't know," she shrugged. "They're really all a bit daft."_

_He laughed. "Very daft."_

_"Well anyway," she said, noticing the people pouring into the courtyard."I'm glad you asked. I have to be going, I need to study for my test."_

_"I'm glad I asked too," retorted the boy. _

_"Will I see you at supper?" She asked, standing._

_"Yes."_

_"Alright," she affirmed. "Bye then."_

_He offered her a small wave."Goodbye...Eye Catching."_

_He watched her until she faded from view, and then continued staring at the spot where she's been until a voice ceased his attention._

_"Oi Snivelus!" It said harshly, it's owner looming over him threateningly. Sirius Black stood before him, surrounded by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. "Who was that girl?" He asked mockingly._

_"No one," he replied sullenly._

_"Got that right," Remus butted in. "What girl would want to hang around with Snivelus?"_

_"A blind one," Pettigrew remarked, "or plain stupid."_

_"Don't talk about her like that." Severus warned._

_"Why?" Black demanded. "Is she your girlfriend?"_

_"No," he nearly shouted._

_"Yeah right," scoffed the Gryfindor, bored now."C'mon you lot, Snivelus is too love sick to be any fun today."_

_The trio quickly bustled away from the willow, leaving Severus with the redness of embarrassment on his cheeks. He sighed sadly at his inability to escape from the bothersome Marauders._

_At least James Potter hadn't been there. He was the worst of them all, their leader. To magnify his scorn he was in Lily's house, and seemed to be drawing much more of her attention these days._

_He craned his neck to make sure that the Marauders had gone before standing up and brushing himself off._

_Dinner was fast approaching and he knew he would have to block out the ignorant chatter of his classmates. _

_Perhaps Adelaide would help him with that. In fact, this girl would be able to help him with lots of things. _

_With her around, he wouldn't look quite lonesome, and maybe he would be able to show all of his adversaries thing or two. It would be quite nice to have a someone of equal intelligence hanging around, someone sensible to talk to. That is, if he didn't scare her away._

_Indeed, Adelaide Croft might just be able to provide the consolation that at least one person in his desolate world didn't hate him._

The first thing projected in her eyes was fright. She feared that her rescue was all a dream, and that she was still in that wretched place, about to receive her next blow.

Then there was recollection. The last few days replayed in her mind. The anger, the anxiety, the pain. Her breaths became loud and rapid, as if she were savoring the availability of the infirmary's cold air.

Severus quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. When her gaze met his, her face lost all expression, and for moment she simply stared up at him.

Soon, tears began to form in her eyes, and the corners of her mouth twitched upward. Her smile, though small, returned the warmth to the room and filled it's witnesses's lonely heart with love. And the feeling swelled there, and toot root as if it had never left.

He gently lifted her up toward him, leading her head to rest on his shoulder as his arms protectively encircled her. A sob nearly escaped him as he relished the fact that she was alive.

"You found me," we're the first words she said, barely whispering. Her usual eloquence had vanished, her voice was now muddled by tears and muffled by his cloak.

"Did you ever doubt that I would?" He asked earnestly.

She pulled back, allowing him to look at her. Her face was bruised, tear stained, and her eyes were red, but she was the most beautiful sight he'd seen. She brought her hand up and traced his cheek .

"No," she replied, almost too quietly.

A sliver of sunlight made its way through a nearby window, and momentarily all the darkness was effaced from the world, chased away by the purity of love. Adelaide breathed a sigh of relief, and knew that she was safe for the time.

Their peace was suddenly disrupted at Severus remembered why she was here in the first place. Guilt washed over him again like a mocking black cloud. "I'm so sorry," he said. He knew that some part of her must blame him.

To his surprise, she laughed. She was the only person to ever draw a sincere apology from him. "I didn't even have to try this time." She said, but her face soon turned serious. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my life."

He nodded, as if he didn't quite agree, and took her hand. The two sat in silence for several minutes, enough time for Adelaide to fully regain her senses. Her head ached, though not as badly as before, the cold of the room did nothing for the soreness that oppressed her entire body. She tried to shift in bed but couldn't. Severus took notice to her discomfort.

"Should I go and tell Poppy that you are awake?" He asked.

"I think that would be best."

He assisted her in lying back again before striding down the lengthy room and out the large double doors.

As he left, Adelaide shifted her eyes upward, studying the stone work on the cathedral like ceiling. She tried to push any traumatic thoughts to the back of her mind, but couldn't help revisiting them. The voices of her captors rang through her mind loudly and repetitively, and she was unable to silence them.

True to habit, she tried to find a bright side. Severus was with her again, he was alive and seemingly unharmed, but she couldn't help but believe there was something he wasn't telling her. She had survived the ordeal, which probably meant she had some measure of strength, even though she didn't feel that way. Her body throbbed with soreness, which reminded her that she would have to ensure an arduous healing process.

Adelaide never did like being sick, she hated doctors appointments as a kid, and couldn't help feeling that she was missing out on life while she was laid up in bed.

As if summoned by mental thought, two pairs of rapid footsteps drew nearer, aggravating her already pounding head.

"Adelaide," Severus said softly when they reached her bed. She nodded to prove her responsiveness. She felt a warm hand brush over her forehead. Poppy Pomprey stood over her wearing a motherly smile.

"Glad you're awake dear," said the nurse. "I know you're tired but I just want to take a quick look and make sure you're alright."

She nodded and Poppy began her examination. She held tight to Severus's hand the whole time, hoping that nothing seriously harmful would be found.

When she was finished poking and prodding she asked, "How's the pain?"

"Painful," Adelaide replied sarcastically.

Poppy scoffed and swung her arm toward Severus. "This one's rubbing off on you I see."

Severus allowed himself to smirk.

All and all the she was supplied with a good report. All of her bruises, breaks and fractures, as well as any of the scars that were sure to form, could be easily healed with potions . The dark curses placed on her had yet to display any lasting affects.

"So when can I get out of here?" inquired Adelaide.

"I knew you would ask that," Poppy replied sternly . "You may leave in a few days, if and only if you promise to remain in bed until I say otherwise. I'm afraid this recovery will not come swiftly."

"But what about my job, Poppy?" She was anxious to know if she would still be able to teach.

"Oh, you're not to set foot in that classroom until after Christmas."

She replied. She turned to Severus and quirked and eyebrow. "You'll see that she gets her rest, won't you?"

He nodded. "Of course."

'Oh but I can persuade him so easily,' Adelaide thought with a knowing smirk, though her exhaustion was combating her rebelliousness.

Poppy, having nothing else to say, handed Severus a some sort of vial, nodded firmly, and clomped out of the room.

"She's a bit edgy today," Adelaide said with a yawn.

"I think we all are," he replied distantly.

"Why? Well...besides the obvious reasons."

"It doesn't matter." He dismissed, pushing her shoulders back. "You should rest."

"I really don't want to..." she argued.

"But...?"

"But my senses are telling me otherwise." She pulled the sheets up to her chin and buried her head in the pillow. "Will you stay with me?"

"Yes," he placed a brief kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Sev," she said. Sadness penetrated her voice because she hadn't said it in so long.

"And I love you," he replied with the same melancholy. "Now sleep."

She obeyed. Her eyes closed and her breaths became deep. The ghost of a smile remained on her face. So he pulled up a chair, and waited.

He waited for her peaceful expression to give way to turmoil, for her dreamless sleep to turn into a nightmare. Because when it did, he would be the one to put her at ease, to hold her as he always had.

The world's hatred was a terrible adversary. He'd fought with it, overcome it, and often been its plaything. Adelaide had been next to him through each battle. Now the hate turned its wrath on her, leaving her incapacitated.

Therefore he would fight of every demon, and tend to every wound. Because in these dark times, justice was hard to come by, and all anyone could do was return the favor.

**A/N: Did ya find it? PM me and let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love reviews like Volde loves murder:-) **

**Next chapter is in the making**

**Until then Dearies!**

***sighs* I did it again...**


End file.
